In the 21th century, human civilization has advanced to a state where access of information and communication has become easy, and unfortunately almost too easy. Many individuals have multiple electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, mobile phones, etc. which allow them to be reachable any time of the day. In the past, when most individuals are off duty from work it means really off duty. Now, when individuals are off duty from work, they are not really off duty but rather still “on call” or “in stand-by mode” via mobile devices. This technological trend is causing excessive stress to some individuals. For this reason, knowingly or unknowingly there is a demand of escape means which can allow individuals to break away from a seemingly non-stoppable communications or uncontrollable stimulations from the surroundings.
The present invention seeks to assist individuals to “unplug” from excessive stimulations from the surroundings, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.